What do you want for me?
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: —Por que la única amiga que tengo y con quien quiero pasar una buena noche es contigo... Blaze...— —¿Cuál es la garantía de que tu pierdas algo que te importe al igual que yo si mañana no despiertas a mi lado?— Silver me miró a los ojos por un largo momento en silencio hasta que habló —La garantía... eres tu... no te quiero perder por una estupidez Blaze, te amo—


—Vamos Blaze— dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi, cerrando la distancia entre los dos

—¿Qué quieres de mi?, ya te he dicho que no Silver— dije mientras retrocedía alejándome de él pero para mi desgracia sentí el frío de la pared de su habitación, el muy maldito nos había encerrado para que yo admitiera que sentía algo por él. No lo negaba, si sentía algo por él... el problema era yo y a la vez él, por mi parte porque me era muy difícil confiar en alguien y por que con cada caricia o rose inocentes sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él y pedía más a gritos aunque me muriera en el intento. Por su lado solo bastaba decir que era el rompe corazones de la ciudad, solo buscaba una aventura de una noche para después desaparecer

—Blaze, tu y yo sabemos que sentimos algo más por el otro— dijo mirándome con ternura

—¿Y si lo sabes para que me trajiste aquí?— pregunté furiosa y nerviosa por la nula distancia

—Por que quiero escucharlo decir de ti...Blaze...— sentí como mi corazón se revolcaba por la mención de mi nombre

—No lo diré y además ¿porqué mejor no te vas con una de muchas amigas para tener una buena noche y me dejas en paz?—

—Por que la única amiga que tengo y con quien quiero pasar una buena noche es contigo... Blaze...— lo miré a los ojos y en ellos solo vi sinceridad mientras sentía como corazón se volvía a estrujar por sus palabras, sonaban tan reales pero no me quería hacer de ilusiones que luego se romperían cuando en la mañana despertara y no lo encontrara a mi lado, desvié la mirada

—No digas mentiras, tu solo...— me tomó por los hombros y me acercó más a él

—No son mentiras Blaze, en verdad quiero que tu y yo seamos algo más sin que mi pasado se entrometa de por medio— sus ojos mostraban seriedad, sus palabras lograron derretir mi frío corazón y sentí como sus brazos me envolvían en un cálido abrazo—en verdad pienso en algo a futuro contigo Blaze y no quiero que mi pasado se entrometa en ello— dijo mientras recargaba su mentón en mi cabeza y me acariciaba lentamente la espalda haciendo que mi cola se retorciera de placer.

En verdad quería creer en esas palabras pero tenía miedo de que me hiciera lo mismo que a las demás, después de todo, ¿que tenía de garantía Silver de perder algo igual de grande como yo?, algo que de verdad le importara

—¿Cuál es la garantía?—

—¿Qué?— me separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos

—¿Cuál es la garantía de que tu pierdas algo que te importe al igual que yo si mañana no despiertas a mi lado?— Silver me miró a los ojos por un largo momento en silencio hasta que habló

—La garantía... eres tu... no te quiero perder por una estupidez Blaze, te amo— y sin decir nada más se acercó lentamente a mi mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los míos en un primer gran beso, no pude evitar sonrojarme y que las lágrimas salieran por mis ojos, a como pude me entregué al beso y sentí como Silver sonreía, nos separamos y él me secó las lágrimas con sus manos

—Te ves tierna cuando te sonrojas y no sabes que hacer— sentí como mis mejillas ardían por sus palabras, me cargó en brazos y me llevó hasta su cama, nos sentamos un frente al otro mirándonos fijamente a los ojos mientras mil y un sentimientos atravesaban nuestras miradas

—Tengo miedo— le dije un poco avergonzada y bajando la mirada, sentí como la mano se Silver me tomaba del mentón y me obligaba a verlo, me sorprendí al ver un pequeño sonrojo

—Yo también tengo miedo, no se como reaccionar, eres la primera y la única a la que me entrego por amor...— sus palabras fueron otro duro golpe en mi corazón, nos abrazamos pero en el abrazo pude sentir como ambos temblábamos como una hoja por lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, nos separamos y Silver me acarició la mejilla

—Te vez hermosa— sentí su cálida caricia y sin poder evitarlo me entregué a la sensación, me entregué a esa noche... me entregué a él.

Lentamente me recostó en la cama y con un interruptor que colgaba del techo bajó la intensidad de la luz hasta que apenas podíamos vernos, se recostó a mi lado y me acarició la mejilla, me besó la frente y luego se posó encima de mi besando suavemente mis labios, sus manos quitaron todas y cada una de las prendas que portaba hasta dejarme desnuda, él por su parte solo se quitó los pantalones y boxers que portaba.

Volvió a ponerse encima de mi y se dejó caer suavemente, pude sentir como mis senos encontraban su pecho y su miembro mi monte de venus, me sonroje y cerré los ojos

—Blaze— sentí como acarició lentamente mi mejilla y abrí mis ojos, lo vi sonriendo feliz pero con un débil sonrojo—tócame— sus manos encontraron las mías y delicadamente me quitaron los guantes al igual que él se quitaba los suyos, se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre mi y tomando mis manos entre las suyas las posó sobre su pecho y comenzó a moverlas sobre todo su pecho—soy tuyo— esas palabras paralizaron mi corazón y sin retenerme más me entregué por completa a él, sus manos abandonaron las mías mientras yo seguía acariciándolo suavemente para no hacerle daño con mis llamas.

Sus manos descendieron hasta mis pechos y tomo uno en cada mano mientras los movía lentamente en círculos y con sus pulgares rosaba de vez en cuando rápidamente mis pezones haciéndolos erizar, sus manos se perdieron por entre mis piernas y comenzaron a acariciar un lugar debajo de mi monte de venus que me hizo soltar un gemido de placer mientras mi cola se enrollaba en en la mano de Silver.

Sin decir nada se colocó en posición y me miró a los ojos, vi una pequeña chispa de pasión en ellos y me estremecí por lo que vendría

—Te amo— me lamió la mejilla y luego sentí como se adentraba en mi, un dolor me inundó por dentro y agradecí que Silver se quedara estático mientras el dolor pasaba

—Hermosa— me besó la mejilla—preciosa— me besó la otra mejilla—te amo— dijo para luego comenzar a moverse dentro de mi arrancándome un gemido de dolor y placer, se comenzó a mover lento pero luego aumentó el ritmo haciéndome maullar y ronronear de placer, mi cola se enredó en su pierna mientras Silver se seguía moviendo en mi hasta que llegamos al orgasmo, grité su nombre y él el mio cayendo sobre mi, de pronto mis llamas salían de mi sin mi consentimiento

—Silver— salí de debajo de él y lo abracé cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo, no quería que mis llamas lo quemaran, sentí como Silver me atraía a su pecho y me envolvía en sus brazos protectoramente, miramos mis llamas, danzaban en el viento hasta que de pronto se acercaron a Silver—no las toques— dije asustada de que le pasara algo malo

—Solo me quieren conocer— con miedo vi como Silver dirigía su mano hasta la llama y la tocaba, para mi asombro esta lo aceptó, rodeó la mano de Silver bailando hasta volver a unirse a mi.

Sin decir nada más nos recostó atrayéndome a su pecho, nos cubrió con la sábana de la cama y me acarició la espalda, no supe si en mi inconsciencia o cansancio susurré —Te amo— pero cuando lo dije sentí como Silver me abrazaba acercándome más a él para luego besar mi frente haciéndome caer dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que estaba en un lugar muy cálido, algo me abrazaba por la cintura y parecía no querer dejarme ir, entonces una explosión de recuerdos llegó a mi mente... me había entregado a Silver... y de pronto recordé la garantía... con miedo abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los ámbares de Silver mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Hola— dijo sonriendo

—Te quedaste— dije como si fuera la máxima revelación de mi vida

—Te dije que me quedaría porque voy enserio contigo, te amo Blaze— me besó en los labios sellando su promesa


End file.
